Secrets
by rockstar1212
Summary: FINISHED! New Summary: Dana, Lola, Zoey, and Nicole had secrets, but they aren't so secret anymore. They just have to fix what's wrong, which will be easy for some, harder for others. DL, CZ, Lola/Michael, Nicole/James. Implied ZJ, Doc, QL.
1. One in the morning

**Secrets**

**Chapter One - One in the morning**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zoey 101 or anything else you've ever heard of.**

**AN: New story. I just couldn't help myself. I had to write this.**

**Full Summary: The girls at PCA have secrets. Big secrets. All they need is someone to listen, but nobody will. Can someone help before its too late? **

**--**

**(Zoey's Point Of View)**

It's spinning. Everything around me is spinning. I can't see where I'm going. I'm trying to walk to the bathroom, but the door is spinning so much I can't tell where the handle is. Oh please, someone help me. But everyone else is asleep, because its one in the morning.

"Zoey, are you okay?" I hear Nicole's soft voice, and I turn in the direction of where she should be.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine. I just…couldn't get the door open that's all. It must be stuck." The next thing I know, she's off her bed and opening the door.

"Umm, it's not stuck."

"Right, maybe I just wasn't turning the handle all the way. I mean, I'm still half asleep."

"Yeah. See you in the morning."

I nod as I stumble into the bathroom, and somehow manage to close the door behind me. I fall to my knees in front of the toilet softly. I gag once, then vomit into it. I get up and flush it down. I'm not dizzy anymore.

I walk over to the sink and wash my face and hands. I look at myself in the mirror, sighing. I don't know what's wrong with me. If I did, I'd fix it. I don't know though.

--

**(Meanwhile, in the dorm)**

**(Nicole's Point Of View)**

I wonder what's up with Zoey. Why couldn't she get the door open? It's a little weird. I climb back up onto my bed, careful not to wake Dana or Lola. Our room isn't a three person anymore, it's a four. Two sets of bunk beds instead of one and a single.

I lay there, silently. Then I hear it. I hear Zoey gag then I can hear her throw up. I wonder if I should go in there. I then hear the toilet flush, and water running. She must be okay now. I close my eyes, trying to go back to sleep.

As soon as my eyes are closed, I see his face. I open my eyes again and shudder. Why do I keep seeing his face? It's not like…I don't even know. What's that? I can hear…something. I think it's Dana. I listen for a second, and I can hear her muttering in her sleep.

"No…no…stop…please…"

What is she talking about? It must just be a bad dream. I lay back down right as the bathroom door opens. I see Zoey's shadow in the light. Her hand goes up and runs through her hair. Then, it all goes black. My eyes quickly adjust to the darkness, and I can see Zoey tiptoeing over to her bottom bunk.

What a night. I wonder what's up with Dana though. I close my eyes, seeing his face again. Then, I hear it. A scream. I sit up in bed, as does Zoey. Lola is sitting up too, rubbing her eyes.

Zoey meets my eyes, and then she looks down at Dana. The scream rings out again. Oh my…it's Dana. Lola looks at me, since she can't see Zoey. I look at Zoey again, and she nods. She stands up from her bed, stumbling around in the darkness until she finds the light switch. She flips it on, and Lola and I instinctively cover our eyes.

Dana screams again, this time sitting up. She's breathing hard. I jump down from my bed, and Lola does the same. Dana is still in panic mode, and Zoey comes over.

"Dana, are you okay?" Zoey asks, and Dana turns to look at her.

She breaths in a few more times, then sighs. She pulls her hand through her messy curls, as her breathing slows down. She brings a hand to her forehead, wiping away the sweat that's there. We're still watching her when she lays back down.

"Dana…" Zoey starts again. Lola and I exchange worried looks quickly.

"Leave me alone." She mutters, turning over to face the wall. "Everyone just leave me alone."

"But Dana…"

Dana sits up in bed quickly. "I said, leave me alone." She snaps at Zoey, as a glare comes over her face.

We go back to bed in silence, each of us wondering why Dana of all people was screaming. I wish I knew, but I don't.

**(Dana's Point of View)**

I can't believe it. I must have screamed out. Why else would those three be huddled around my bed. The sweating is one thing, but this is completely another. I wait until I'm sure they are all asleep to get up. I grab my basketball stuff and a ball and walk out, grabbing my keys on the way.

I walk slowly down to the court, thinking about everything that has happened to me since I left for France. France. That word echoes through my head as I pull up the latch on the gate, stepping through. Stupid France.

I hear a ball bouncing already. I know who it is. I always know. I walk closer, coming out of the shadows. The gate slams shut behind me, and the person turns. Logan.

"I was wondering if you'd show." He said, looking away from my eyes.

"Why wouldn't I?"

"I don't know."

"Look, Logan…we have to talk."

We walked over and I sat on a bench. He sat beside me, but not too close. He thinks I'm going to break up with him. Nobody else evens knows we're together, and he still thinks that.

"What did you wanna talk about?" He asks, looking down at his shoes.

I turn, sitting sideways on the bench, so I'm looking right at him. "Logan, I'm not breaking up with you."

"Oh. Okay." He looks up at me now, but when he sees the saddened look on my face, he frowns. "What is it then?"

"We need to talk…about what happened…in France." The words are hard to say, but he knows exactly what I'm talking about right then.

"Dana…I've told you I'm sorry about that. It was just one night."

"Why me, Logan? Why'd you pick me for that one night?" I bite my lip, looking away.

"I didn't…think about it at the time really. I didn't know you were coming back."

"I told you at the end of eighth grade that I would be back." I look up into his eyes, even though it's hard. "You said you'd wait for me to come back."

"And I was. I waited for you for three years! Do you know what that's like? To just wait around for someone when you have no idea if and when they'll be back? No, you don't. Because you've never waited for anyone!" He yelled this now, scaring me.

"Logan, don't you even yell at me. And, for your information, I did wait for someone. But you wouldn't know that would you?" I feel the tears in my eyes, but I won't cry.

"Yeah right. Who did you ever wait for!?"

"I said don't yell at me!" I scream, and he look like I smacked him. Then, in a quieter voice I say this next sentence. The sentence that will change everything. "I waited and waited for the day when I'd see you again."

I crossed my arms over my chest and looked away. I glanced back at him to see him looking at his feet. He only does that when he's nervous or upset. He must of felt me looking at him, because he looked up. He had this look on his face, and I knew he felt bad.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you." He said softly, holding my gaze now.

"I'm sorry I didn't keep in touch with you."

For awhile, neither of us said anything. We were just staring at each other, neither of us wanting to break this stare.

"Look, Logan, I need to get back. The girls could wake up and see I'm gone, and get worried."

"So what? Dana, after…"

"Don't go there. I told you I was fine that night."

"You weren't fine. You were in over your head and-"

"I said, I was fine." I stood up, grabbing my stuff as I did.

I walked over toward the gates. I knew that if he really cared about me, he'd come after me. When I got to the gates, he was still sitting there. I shook my head, and continued walking.

I was almost back to my dorm when I heard it. Footsteps. Soft, but they were there. I turned around, and there was Logan. He smiled, coming closer.

"You didn't think I was going to just let you walk away, did you?"

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't."

Then he did what I never expected him too. Especially after what he'd seen that night in France. He kissed me. I pulled away, sucking in a breath.

"I…I'm sorry. I shouldn't of-"

"It's alright. Just, please Logan, don't do that anymore." A hurt look came over his face. "I mean, at least not right now. You have to give me some time." He nodded, but I knew he was wondering how he could keep from kissing his girlfriend. That's right, I said girlfriend.

--

**(Lola's Point of View)**

I was woken up by Dana coming in the door. I looked over at Nicole's bed, then down at Zoey's. They hadn't heard her. I looked at her, she had no idea I was watching her.

"Where were you?" I asked, and she jumped. She spun around then sucked in a breath. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's alright. And…I was uh…just out."

I looked at the glowing numbers on the clock above her head. "At 3 in the morning?"

"Yeah. What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing if you're nocturnal." She sighed quietly.

"Okay, come here."

I followed her into the bathroom quietly. She sat on the edge of the sink, and I just stood there. She sighed.

"Okay, you have to promise you won't say anything to Zoey or Nicole."

"I won't."

"So…I was at the basketball court. I…was meeting Logan."

"Why?"

"Because we're kind of dating. Secretly. When I was in France, he was there too for some reason, and we were both at this party. Well, I…was there with this guy. And Logan walked in on us…you know."

My mouth dropped open. "I don't understand. If you and another guy were…yeah…then how did you and Logan end up together?"

"It's a long story. Just let it go. It's over with now. Please don't tell anyone."

"I said I wouldn't."

"Thanks."

I followed her out of the bathroom and went to bed. But I couldn't help thinking about everything that happened. And it was because of something at one in the morning.

**AN: Okay, what do you guys think? This is just this random idea I have. Tell me in a review if you think you know any of their secrets. Just so you guys know, all four of them are hiding something. Okay, please review.**

**-Breanna**


	2. Morning Madness

**Chapter 2 - Morning Madness**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zoey 101 or anything else you've ever heard of.**

**AN: Hope you guys like this one. Review!**

**--**

**(The Next Morning)**

**(Nicole's Point Of View)**

I woke up the next morning to a buzzing sound. What is that? I sat up, looking around. Zoey was sitting up, rubbing her eyes, and Lola was hitting her head into her pillow repeatedly.

I climbed down the ladder slowly, looking at Dana in the process. She reached for her phone, which was buzzing on the nightstand. She flipped it open and looked at it, squinting at the bright screen.

"What does it say?" I asked, rubbing my eyes now.

"It was Logan…he said to…open the window."

I walked over and pulled back the curtains. Looking out, I immediately saw the dark clouds on the horizon of the ocean. Zoey appeared beside me, staring at it too. She looked at me, then at Lola.

"Turn on the PCA news. Quick!"

Lola turned it on and we watched in silence. The screen showed the dark clouds close up. Then it flashed to the reporter. He was looking in what I guess was the direction of the beach. He looked back at the camera, and began reporting.

"Well, PCA students, I have some good news and some bad news. Let's start with the good news. Due to the suspicious clouds on the horizon, Dean Rivers has decided there will be no classes today. The bad news, is that those are, in fact, hurricane clouds. Scientists weren't expecting the storm to hit California for another three to four weeks, so this is very sudden. Now, they are saying the storm could be here by the end of this week. Enjoy your day off, and check back in an hour for our next report on what students are now calling Hurricane PCA."

"Wow." I heard Zoey say. I looked at Lola, whose eyes were still on the screen. Then I turned my eyes to Dana's bed. She was gone.

"Hey guys, where's Dana?"

Zoey and Lola turned quickly, scanning the room. "I don't know. She was here a second ago."

"Where could she have gone?" Lola asked, running a hand through her hair.

"I don't know. That's weird." I said, as we started to get dressed. "She'll show up eventually."

--

**(The beach)**

**(Dana's Point of View)**

I walked down to the beach, sitting in the sand. I looked out at those clouds, wondering if I should even be on the beach. Nobody even knew where I was. What if something happened to me, nobody could help me.

I laid down on the sand, looking up at the clear part of the sky. All of a sudden, a shadow came over me. I waited for someone to show themselves, but they didn't. I sat up, turning around to see who it was.

"Hi Logan." I rolled my eyes, laying back down. He laid down next to me, so close that our arms were touching.

"I want to talk to you about…us." He said slowly, waiting for a reaction from me.

"Logan, I don't want to talk about this now."

"But if we don't, we never will. We have to talk about it."

"No, we don't." I sat up, planning to leave. He knew how I felt about this, but he still had the nerve to bring it up.

"Dana, what happened that night…if I hadn't saw you and followed you to that room…I never would of-"

"STOP!" I screamed, and he looked surprised. "I said, I don't want to talk about it!"

I stood up, walking back toward campus. Nobody could see or hear us as far down the beach as we were. I walked fast, not looking back. Then, I felt it. The same feeling from that night.

He grabbed my arm, turning me around to look at him. He didn't even give me a chance to think about it, he just kissed me. He pulled me closer to him, and I wanted to pull away. I didn't kiss him back, I couldn't. He pulled back slowly, and I bit my lip, looking away.

"Dana…" He said softly, and I looked up at him. "You have to face your fears sometime. You have to let other people show you that not everyone is like that."

"Logan, you don't understand. You just…don't know how hard it is. Everyday I find myself thinking about that night. You…saved me Logan. I can never thank you enough for that."

"You don't have to thank me. I just did the right thing. I saw the look on your face when you two were walking up the stairs, I just followed you. I didn't have to follow you, I just did." He said all of this, and I knew it was true. He didn't have to follow me that night, he just did it.

"Still, I…thanks." I said softly, looking away again. I looked back at him, finding he was staring at me. "What?"

"Nothing. I was just thinking about how much I missed you and how glad I am that you're back." He walked closer to me, pulling me up against him. "And how I'm not going to let you get away this time."

"Logan…I…" He cut me off, putting his finger on my lips. I didn't shudder, like I probably should have, but I didn't.

"Don't say anything. Just think about it. Think about us. And think about how we do need to talk about it. But I won't force you to talk about it, I'll wait until you're ready."

"Logan, why are you so nice to me? That night I…yelled at you in front of everyone. I told you I hated you. How does that compare to this?"

"When you really like someone…everything else doesn't matter."

I smiled, just looking at him. "You really like me?"

"Yeah." He said, still holding me against him.

I knew what I wanted to do. I wanted to kiss him. But if I did, that would tell him I was ready to go further than just hanging out with him. And that could end up as…no, he would never do that. So, I did it.

I kissed him. He seemed surprised at first, and I don't blame him for that. But then he kissed me back, running one hand through my hair. I put my arms around his neck, letting him deepen the kiss.

When we pulled away, he smiled at me. I smiled back, thinking about that kiss. I couldn't believe I'd kissed him like that. It was so…much better than I thought.

--

**(Meanwhile in Room 101)**

**(Zoey's Point of View)**

After Dana just disappeared, we started to get dressed. I was walking over to the closet, when the room started spinning. I dropped to my knees, right there in the middle of the dorm.

"Zoey, are you okay?" Nicole asked, and I could hear her and Lola coming over. I knew they sat down beside me, but I couldn't make them out.

I could make out the pink from Nicole's shirt, and Lola's yellow tank top, but I couldn't see their faces. The room was spinning faster now. I shook my head.

"Zoey, what can we-"

Then, it happened. I threw up right there in the floor. I felt one of them hold my hair back, and the other put the trash can under me halfway through. When I stopped, nothing was spinning. I saw Lola, holding back my hair, and Nicole wiping at the carpet with some paper towels.

"I…I'm so sorry guys."

"It's okay Zoey. What are best friends for?" Nicole smiled, continuing to rub at the carpet.

I stood up slowly, taking the trashcan and cleaning it up. I washed my face and my hands, and walked back out. I ran a hand through my hair as I saw the stain on the carpet. Nicole and Lola both had towels now, and were scrubbing away at it.

"Zoey…is there something going on with you…that we don't know about?" Nicole asked, standing up and pushing her hair back out of her face.

"Umm…not really."

"Come on, Zoey." Lola said, looking right at me. "You just threw up in the middle of the floor. Something has to be going on."

"I don't know." I started crying. "Oh, guys. I don't know why I did that. All I know is that the past couple days, really early in the morning, I get dizzy and then throw up. I…wake up from being asleep too. It's so…"

I trailed off, running my hand through my hair again, pushing it back from my face. Lola walked past me into the bathroom, and came out a second later, holding a box. I glanced at it once, then back again. It was a pregnancy test. No, I couldn't be…could I?

**AN: Okay, so that got you a little closer to Dana and Zoey's secrets. Next chapter should talk more about Nicole and Lola's secrets, but Lola's will be the last one you find out, I think. Remember, if you guys think you know one of the secrets, please tell me in a review. I might Private Message you back and tell you if you're right. Once more people know what someone's secret is, that secret will be let out, even if only to one person. It won't be hidden at all, it will be said, right out in the open. So, please review.**

**-Breanna**


	3. Drama in 101

**Chapter 3 - Drama in 101**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zoey 101 or anything else you've ever heard of.**

**AN: Here's chapter 3. Hope you guys like it. Review!**

**--**

**(Lola's Point of View)**

I'm standing in the dorm, walking back and forth. I'm dressed and so is Nicole, who's bouncing up and down lightly on her feet. We're waiting, silently, for Zoey to come out of the bathroom and tell us what the pregnancy test says.

Nicole's dressed in faded jeans, a soft pink off-the-shoulder top, and light pink high heels. She looks great. Her hair is down and she curled the ends under. She dresses like this for her boyfriend, James. That's right, after Nicole came back this year, James asked her out. Of course, she asked Zoey about it first, but Zoey simply told her to go for it.

As for me, I'm dressed a little less nice. I'm wearing dark-washed ripped jeans, a dark purple skin-tight tank top, and purple sneakers. My look isn't for a boy, even though I do have a boyfriend. Michael, however, doesn't care if I'm dressed up every single day. He told me he likes to see me looking more natural, not all preppy like Nicole.

Finally the door opens, revealing Zoey, who's still in her pajamas. She's crying her eyes out. Oh no. I look at Nicole, who looks back at me. As if we rehearsed it, we break into best friends mode.

"Oh, Zoey, it's okay." Nicole tells her, hugging her tight.

"Yeah. I mean it's not that bad is it? I mean, you do know who the father is right?"

She cries harder, and my eyes widen. Doesn't she know who the father is?

"That's the problem." She cries. "I know who the father is, b-but he hates me."

"I'm sure he doesn't hate you. Who is it?" Nicole asks softly, looking at me as she says this.

"I-it's…J-James." Zoey sobs, while Nicole's eyes get wide. "I'm so sorry Nicole."

"No, no it's alright. It's all fine. I'm not mad at you."

--

**(Dana's Point of View)**

I can't believe I kissed Logan. After we pulled away, he took my hand and led me back to PCA. We walked all the way to the cafeteria, hand in hand. We received some strange looks, but that didn't stop Logan. When we got to the table, the guys gave us funny looks, that quickly turned to sadness again.

"What's wrong with you guys?" Logan asked.

"Chase just got a call from Nicole saying that the three of them wouldn't be coming to breakfast today. Something to do with Zoey, but she wouldn't tell him. She also said that Zoey doesn't want him to come there. He's worried it's something serious. Apparently, they also tried to call you, Dana, but you didn't answer."

I quickly looked down at my phone. _Two Missed Calls._ I clicked to see who called, and wasn't surprised to see _One Missed Call from Lola. One Missed Call from Nicole._ I also had one new voice message. I quickly listened to the message, holding the phone tight to my ear.

"_Hey Dana, it's Nikki. Where are you? We need you here right now! Something's up with Zoey, but I can't say it on here, in case someone else is listening. Please come once you get this message. It is really important. Okay, well…bye."_

I could also hear Zoey in the background, crying, and Lola talking softly. What could be wrong? I looked at Chase, who still had that sad look on his face. I jumped up, knocking over my chair as I did. The guys stood up too, as if to follow me. I didn't even think about it. I took off running.

Everyone was staring at me as I ran through campus. I ran up the steps to our floor, and burst through the door. It wasn't then until I realized the guys had followed me. Nicole looked at me, then the guys, with nothing to say. Lola gave me this look, and I knew she wanted to know why the guys were here. Zoey, who was still crying, wiped at her eyes and looked away, so as not to meet Chase's eyes.

"Zoey? What's wrong?"

She just shook her head. Lola and I shooed the guys out, then closed the door and locked it. I looked back at Zoey, who was shaking. Nicole was muttering something in her ear.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't here sooner. I should've been. I was….at the beach…with Logan." I bit my lip as I said this, receiving looks from Nicole and Lola. "Zoey, please tell me what's wrong."

"I…I'm…pregnant."

"Oh my gosh. Zoey…I don't know what to say. I'm sorry, Zo."

"It's alright. I mean, at least we're seniors. At least I'm not like 16. I am 18 at least." She wiped her eyes, standing up.

We watched in silence as she went to the closet and picked out some clothes. She turned, looking right at me, and said the last thing I wanted her to say.

"So what happened with you and Logan at the beach? I mean, it must be important if you didn't answer your phone because of it." She smiled, ready to move on from her drama.

**--**

**(Lola's Point of View)**

Zoey asked Dana about what happened with her and Logan. She's the only one that would ask Dana something like that. She's the only one that could get away with it, without getting hit.

"Uhh…what do you mean?" Dana stalled. Her eyes shifting from all of ours.

"I mean, if he your boyfriend now or what? You knew what I meant anyway." Zoey rolled her eyes as she pulled her shirt over her head.

"Uhh…well…he already kind of was, since I got back from France." She looked down, but I was right beside her, so I saw the blush on her face.

"What? Why didn't you tell us?" Nicole asked.

"Well, its not like we even acted like we were dating. Its just…in France, he found out this secret about me…and since then…we've been kind of close."

I bet that's where she was coming back from last night. She was out with Logan, she said, but now I know why. Because he's her boyfriend. That explains so much.

"What secret? Do we know the secret?" Zoey asked, sitting on the floor now, completely dressed.

"Uhh, no. I didn't tell anyone."

"But Logan knows. So you told him." Nicole put in.

"No. I didn't tell him. He found out."

"You're not making any sense, D." I told her and Nicole and Zoey nodded.

"Okay. My last week in France, I went to this party with this guy I was dating at the time. For awhile we just danced and stuff. Then he…told me we needed to go upstairs. I guess Logan was at the party too, and he saw me going upstairs. I didn't want to, but I followed him anyway. I guess Logan followed us…"

"And?"

"And, that guy raped me that night. At least, he was. Logan came into the room before the guy could finish or whatever. Logan took me back to the place he was staying at, and let me stay over. Logan thinks I should've called the cops on the guy, but I didn't. Ever since then, Logan and I were talking all the time, and he asked me out the day before we came back to PCA."

"And you said yes?" Nicole clarified.

"Yes."

"So what happened today?" Zoey asked.

"Well, we weren't really acting like we were going out, because he knew I wasn't really ready for that. Today…we were talking and stuff. I kissed him today."

"Aw. So you guys are going to act more…coupleish now?" Nicole asked.

"Uhh. I guess. I don't really know."

"You should. Logan grew up a lot while you were gone. He knows how to act toward a girlfriend now, since he dated Quinn." Zoey told her.

"Yeah. He told me about him and Quinn." I rolled my eyes slightly. I didn't like that he'd dated Quinn, but I couldn't change that.

"So…let's go down to breakfast." Zoey smiled, and we followed her out the door.

**AN: Okay, there's chapter 3. Two secrets revealed in this chapter. Next chapter should talk more about Nicole's secret. But I don't know if you'll be able to guess hers yet. Please review.**

**-Breanna**


	4. One More Day

**Chapter 4 - One More Day**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zoey 101 or anything else you've ever heard of.**

**AN: I hope you guys like this chapter. Please review.**

**--**

**(Zoey's Point of View)**

It's two days after I found out that I'm pregnant. I still haven't told the guys, and the girls are sworn to secrecy. The guys all know something's up, but I'm not ready to tell them yet. Especially Chase.

Lola and Michael are arguing right now. They are arguing a lot lately. I see them breaking up soon, because neither of them like fighting. Nicole and James seem to be doing good. Nicole doesn't like to talk about her relationship with James, which is really unlike her, but none of us push it.

"No, you're wrong." Lola is saying.

"Me? What did I even do?" Michael argues.

I don't even know what they are fighting about. I hate listening to them fight. It's almost worse than 8th grade when Dana and Logan fought all the time. Speaking of Dana and Logan, they aren't even here.

They spend a lot of time together now. I don't think Dana told Logan that we know her secret. If she did, he doesn't let it show. I know that Chase and Michael have no idea about it.

Tomorrow is Friday. I'm going to tell Chase tomorrow. I mean, he is my boyfriend, he has a right to know. Doesn't he? Just one more day of acting like nothings wrong, then it'll all go away.

--

**(Nicole's Point of View)**

I wish Lola and Michael would stop fighting. They don't even fight about stuff that matters. Right now they are fighting about a movie they went to see yesterday. How stupid is that?

I look up and notice James coming this way. He smiles at me, but I can see right through it. He never smiles at me when we're alone.

"Hey Nicole. Hey guys." He smiles at everyone else, but nobody is paying attention.

"Hi James."

"Nicole, let's go back to my dorm for a little while before we have to go back to class."

"Okay." I nod, somehow knowing what this is going to lead to. I stand up, grabbing my backpack. "See you later guys."

--

**(Dana's Point of View)**

I'm at the beach during lunch. Logan's here too. We're just sitting in the sand right now. He's holding my hand. I just got a call from my best friend in France, Ashley.

Ashley was calling to ask if I'd come to France on Saturday to support her. She's going to be in court. When I asked why, she wasn't hesitant to explain that she was raped. I had never told Ashley that I was raped by Jake, the same guy that raped her, but she figured it out. She gave me a number of her lawyer, in case I wanted to call and talk to her about what had happened to me.

Ashley didn't have to say the words aloud. I knew she wanted me to protest against Jake, just like she was doing. Ashley told me that I shouldn't of kept quiet. Softly, I heard her say the words that hurt the most. _"If you had told someone, maybe it wouldn't of happened to me."_

When I hung up, I told Logan everything. He told me I should call the number Ashley had given me, go to France, and help make sure that Jake goes to jail. That's when Logan took my hand. I didn't say anything; there was nothing to say.

I pulled out my cell phone again, flipping it open. I dialed the number and listened carefully.

"Hello? Mrs. Meredith Simmons speaking. How can I help you?"

"Hi, my name is Dana Cruz. Ashley Johnson called me earlier, to tell me about her court case on Saturday."

"Yes. Ms. Johnson said you might call. What can I do for you?"

"I…I would like to go up in court. I want to protest against Jake Wilson."

"I can not just let you appear in court. Why do you want to protest against Mr. Wilson?"

"Because…he raped me too." My voice shook as I said these words.

"And you didn't tell anyone?"

"No. But I have a witness."

"What do you mean?" I could hear the confusion in her voice.

"We were at a party, and he made me go upstairs. A friend of mine from my old school in the U.S.A. was also there, and he saw us going. He followed me. He came in while Jake was…"

"Right. I understand. You did, however, tell Jake no, correct?"

"Yes."

After a few more minutes, we hung up. Logan looked at me, and I shrugged.

"I guess I'm going to Paris on Saturday."

"Do you want me to come with you?" He asked, quietly.

"Logan, Saturday's the biggest football game of the year. You can't miss that."

He looked down, knowing I was right. "Yes I can."

"Logan…"

"I'd only miss it…for you." He looked at me as he said this.

"Why? Why would you do that for me?" I turned so I was facing him now.

"I don't know. I guess it's because I like you." He smiled a real smile. I've been seeing more of those lately, and less of his smirks. I smiled back.

"I like you too." The smile never left my face as I leaned in and kissed him lightly.

"So." I hear a shaky voice say. Logan and I pull away quickly, looking around. "This is what you guys are doing when you aren't eating lunch with us."

It was Lola. She was crying. I looked at Logan, and he shrugged. I stood, coming toward her.

"Leave me alone." She muttered.

"Lola? What's wrong? What happened?" The first thing that came to mind was Zoey, but that quickly faded as she said these next words.

"Michael broke up with me."

Right then I wanted to kill him. Lola never cried. She wasn't the type of girl to cry about stuff like that. She's the type of girl to shrug it off and get on with her life.

"Lola, why would he do that?"

"I don't know. He said…someone else was prettier than me." She turned, walking away. But I heard her say in her harshest voice. "Don't follow me."

I turned to look at Logan. He shrugged, and gave me this look. I walked back over and sat down beside him. He kissed me. I love the way he kisses me. It takes my breath away every time.

I pulled back just enough to say, "You're a good kisser." I barely got the words out before he was kissing me again.

**--**

**(Lola's Point Of View)**

I can't believe that Dana and Logan are at the beach making out at lunch time. I mean, they could at least come sit with us once in awhile. Nicole comes with us for the first half of lunch, then James comes and they go back to his dorm.

I don't even know why I ever dated Michael. He's such a jerk. But I know I really liked him.

One more day of school, then it'll be the weekend. Thanks goodness

**AN: Okay, there's chapter 4. I put all of the girl's point of views in this one. I didn't realize until I posted it that I had Lola's point of view in the last chapter twice. That's why hers is so short this time. I gave out two small hints about Nicole's secret, and one about Lola's. Please review.**

**-Breanna**


	5. A Weekend In Paris

**Secrets**

**Chapter 5 - A Weekend In Paris**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zoey 101 or anything else you've ever heard of.**

**AN: Okay, so I'm so sorry about the long wait on this story, and I hope all of you guys out there are still reading it. This chapter is going to be all about Dana and Logan's trip to Paris, and then chapter 6 will be about the gangs weekend while Dana and Logan were away. Hope you like it.**

**--**

**(Dana's Point of View)**

It's Friday night now, and I'm sitting in the Reese's private jet next to Logan. He's coming to Paris with me to clear up the things I ran from. The main reason I'm going back is to stand up in court and protest against Jake Wilson, who attempted to rape me over the summer.

I never told anyone what happened with Jake and I, although many people asked me about it. I simply said that we agreed to move on and see other people, which was far from the truth. Logan was the only one that knew for the longest time about what Jake had done to me. He ruined me; he destroyed my confidence.

I never told anyone, mainly because I was afraid. I was afraid that Jake would come and hurt me again. I left Paris about four days after that night. I was definitely ready to go back then; I didn't want to have to stay there any longer than was necessary.

Logan only knew about the whole thing with Jake because he was at the party that night. He saw Jake and I going upstairs, and he followed us. I didn't know what was going to happen upstairs, or I never would of went. If it hadn't been for Logan coming in and practically saving me, Jake would've raped me. I feel that I can never thank Logan enough for that, even though he says he was just being a good friend.

I told the girls about my relationship with Logan yesterday. They were very shocked to know that I would actually date him, let alone admit to it. I had always said I hated Logan with a passion, but now it feels like he's the only one that knows me anymore. But then again, he's the only one I really want to know me, and know about me. I did tell the girls that 'this guy in France' tried to rape me at a party, but that's all I really want to tell them.

Once the plane landed, it was about three o'clock in the morning in France. It was weird, because when we left PCA, it was only late afternoon. Logan and I got off the plane and walked into the airport to get our bags. We had decided that we were going to spend the weekend here, so I could fix some things with some other people too. I knew I needed to tie up the loose ends with the friends I'd had, as they had no idea why I'd left so suddenly, and some of them hadn't even received a good-bye.

Logan and I walked out of the airport and to an awaiting limo that Logan had called for. I smiled as he motioned for me to get in first, and he then followed. He asked if I wanted to go to a hotel and sleep, and I agreed. It was probably about the time I'd be going to sleep if I was still at PCA. The driver took us to a fancy hotel where he left us outside the front doors. We took our things and went inside. The first thing I did was scan the room for any familiar faces, but I didn't find any. Then I took the time to look around the place as Logan checked us in. We went upstairs to a room soon after.

It wasn't until we got upstairs that I realized Logan had gotten us one room. I gave him a confused look, but decided to let it slide. I trusted Logan, and I knew he wouldn't do anything that would hurt me. We walked into a pretty nice room that I immediately noticed had a big window with a view of the Eiffel Tower.

"Logan…how long where you in Paris?" I asked, completely from nowhere.

"Uh umm….not that long. I went to that party about two days after I got here, then you know, we left four days after that. I didn't really get a chance to sight-see if that's what you're wondering."

"Yeah, I was wondering that actually. Maybe…on Sunday before we go back, you and I could do a little bit of touristy stuff. I mean, I know all the main places to go and see, so I could take you around and let you see, you know, the city. I mean…if you want."

"Sure. I'd like that." He smiled softly, taking some clothes out of his suitcase. I assumed they were his pajamas.

I went to the bathroom to change my clothes, and came back to see Logan dressed and the window curtains pulled closed. I went over to what had become my bed and sat down on it. Logan, who was laying in his bed, turned to look at me.

"What's wrong?" He asked as soon as he saw my face.

"I don't know. I just get this feeling that I shouldn't be here. I feel like…I left so I could forget this place and everything that happened here, and yet, here I am."

"Dana, deep down you knew all along that you would eventually have to come back here and make things right, not only for the people you hurt when you left without a good-bye, but for yourself."

"Wow, Logan. That was deep." I smiled a shy smile as I thought about my next words carefully. "Logan…why did you come to Paris in the first place?"

"Well, mainly I guess I was hoping I'd 'accidentally' run into you somewhere. I missed you so much Dana, I wanted to see you. You don't know how much it hurt me to see you going upstairs with that guy, but I knew something about it wasn't right. I'm glad I came here, or else I might've never had the chance to see you again."

"What are you talking about?"

"I thought, for some reason, that if I didn't find you here, I'd never see you again. You didn't exactly keep in very good touch with any of us. Maybe a letter to Zoey here, one to Chase months later. It seemed like you were disconnecting yourself from us, and I didn't want that. I mean you were the girl I was practically…"

"I was the girl you were practically what, Logan?" I asked, moving over to set beside him on his bed.

"You were…the girl I was…practically in love with." He said softly, but I heard every word.

"Oh Logan, I- I never knew you…were in love with me." On the inside, I smiled. Not because he said he loved me, but mostly because it was just so sweet that Logan Reese, the guy with the world's biggest ego, was able to love anyone, and he chose me.

"Well…now you know."

"Logan?" I asked after a few odd moments of silence. "Why didn't you ask me out in the eighth grade?"

"I guess…I was too afraid you'd reject me. You were the only girl I wanted, yet the only girl that wouldn't fall and kiss my feet. That's one of the main reasons I really started to like you."

"Because I didn't kiss your feet like all the other girls?" I clarified.

"Yes. But I also like you because you were smart, pretty, and the most interesting girl I'd ever met. I didn't know anyone else like you, and I wanted to know everything about you from then on. But…you hated me."

"I didn't hate you. I just…pretended I did so that I wouldn't fall for you. I told myself you were disgusting and I hated you, so I could deny to myself that I liked you."

"I always knew you liked me!" He said in that voice he always had in eighth grade, that overly confident voice. I smiled.

"Oh yes, Logan. I was dying for you to ask me out."

"I always knew it. I told you, you just couldn't admit it."

"I am now." I said, a serious voice coming back over me. He smiled.

I leaned in carefully and put my lips to his softly. Since he was laying in his bed and I was sitting, I had to use one hand to hold myself up. My other hand soon made its way to Logan's hair, and his hand was softly rubbing my cheek. We pulled apart a few seconds later, and I smiled at him.

"I love you Dana." He said, and I swear that was the first time he'd ever said he loved anyone.

"I love you too, Logan." I whispered, loving the way that sounded coming from my mouth. "I love you too."

**AN: So it wasn't like insanely long, but I should have the next chapter up in a couple days. I hoped you all liked this chapter, as I liked writing it. So I didn't actually talk about her going and protesting against Jake or the sightseeing or any of that, but somehow, I don't think it would've went with the flow of the story. The main focus of this chapter was in the beginning, where I explained pretty much everything that happened with Jake, but this chapter was mainly to focus on Dana's feelings, and her realization that Logan loved her. Please review!**

**-Breanna**


	6. I'm Sorry

**Secrets**

**Chapter 6 - I'm sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zoey 101 or anything else you've ever heard of.**

**AN: Okay, here's chapter 6. Don't forget, this chapter takes place while Dana and Logan are in Paris. This chapter will tell you a good bit about Nicole's secret so pay close attention to little details. And don't forget to tell me in a review if you think you know her secret.**

**--**

**(Zoey's Point of View)**

Well, it's Saturday. I think I'm finally ready to tell Chase I'm pregnant. I don't know how he's going to react exactly. I mean, Chase and I aren't exactly dating, but he is my best friend. Nicole thinks I should tell him somewhere special yet private, and I think that's a great idea.

Since it's already October, I'm not due for the baby until July, so I'll already be graduated from high school by then. I sighed, thinking about how I'm going to tell Chase. I asked him to meet me at the far rocks on the beach, a place he and I have always went to just talk.

I stood up and walked down to the beach, still arguing with myself about how to tell him. He should be okay with it, right? I mean, its not like he's my boyfriend. Oh my gosh. Did I really just think that? I can't believe I just thought about Chase like that. But then again, I've thought sometimes about what it would be like to date Chase. Mostly, I had more and more of those thoughts while I was dating James.

I walked up and saw Chase already sitting on a rock. He looked up as I got closer. He smiled at me, but I knew from the look on his face he was thinking about something. I sat down on the rock beside him, scooting back onto it.

"What's wrong?" I asked quietly, causing him to look at me.

"Nothings wrong. Why do you think something's wrong?" He asked, looking at me carefully, as if to read my face.

"I don't know, you just have that look on your face that says you're thinking."

"I am thinking."

"About what?"

"About how you won't tell me what's going on with you, Zoey. I know Dana, Nicole, and Lola know, I'm positive they do. Why won't you tell me, Zoey? I thought I was your best friend." I sighed at that word. Best friend.

"Chase, the reason I asked you to come here was so I could tell you what's going on with me. I can't believe you just said that though. Chase…you are my best friend."

"Then how come you told the girls like days before you even considered telling me?" A look of sadness was in his eyes, as he looked right into mine.

"I didn't tell you yet…because I was afraid you'd be mad at me. Okay?"

"Okay. I'm not trying to fight with you Zoey, I just want to know what's going on."

"I'm…I…I'm…pregnant." I whispered, but he was close enough to here it. I felt the tears start to fall as I thought about it.

"Oh Zoey…" He whispered quietly in my ear, putting his arms around me and pulling me to him. I cried into his shirt for awhile, but when I finally stopped, I was ready for his next question. "Who's the father?"

I looked down, away from his sad eyes. "James."

"Wow…" He breathed out, letting this new information sink in.

"I'm sorry, Chase. I should've told you sooner. I'm so sorry."

"Zoey, it's alright. I'm just glad you told me."

"No, Chase. I'm sorry…because I realize now what I mistake it was to sleep with James."

"Why are you sorry? It's not like its all your fault."

"But Chase…I'm saying that…I kind of…" I looked down, not wanting to finish. He lifted my chin up with his finger, making me look at him.

"You kind of…what?" He asked gently, not wanting to make me tell him.

"I kind of…wish that…maybe you were…the father." I pulled away from him, my face heating up as I looked away from him. I can't believe I just said that. That has to be the hardest, and most insane, thing I've ever said in my entire life.

"Zoey…" Chase whispered, and I turned to look back at him, not turning all the way around though. "What are you saying? I don't know if I…understand."

"Come on, Chase!" I said, tears coming to my eyes, not because I was mad, but because it was so hard to say it once, I didn't know if I could say it again. "It's not that hard! What don't you understand? I wish you were the father of my baby, Chase, not James! I don't love James!"

"Are you saying you love me?"

"Finally, you understand. Yes Chase, that's what I was saying. I think I always have, but it just took me awhile to realize it."

"Zoey-"

"No, listen to me. I know you don't like me like that, okay. I don't expect you to. But I just…can't help it, I love you Chase."

"Zoey…I love you too."

"Don't lie to me, Chase."

"I'm not. I swear on my life I'm not. Zoey, I've liked you since eighth grade, maybe even loved you since then. I was just to afraid to admit it before."

"Why?"

"I was afraid it would ruin our friendship if you didn't feel the same way."

"So you would've gave up on finding out if I felt the same way…just to make sure we stayed friends?" I asked, and he nodded.

"Our friendship is so important to me, Zoey. If you hadn't felt the same way and stopped being my friend, I probably would've died. I would've rather make sure we're always friends, than risk our friendship for more."

"Chase, I swear you're the sweetest guy I've ever met." I smiled, and he softly returned it.

And as I leaned in to kiss him, the only thing running through my head was how lucky I was to have found a guy like that.

--

**(Lola's Point of View)**

I'm sitting at lunch with Nicole now. I'm not eating anything, but Nikki is. She's eating some grilled chicken salad thing. I'm just not that hungry. Oh, who am I kidding, I'm never hungry anymore.

Honestly, I've been eating less and less since Michael and I broke up. He makes me so mad. I just…I don't know. I don't want him back, but I just want him to like me. He's the only person I've ever felt this way about, and he thinks I'm not pretty enough.

I look up at Nicole and see her looking at something behind me. I turn, only to find Michael standing there. He has this look on his face, but I ignore it, turning back around. He comes up, standing behind the chair beside me.

"Can I sit here?" He asks in a soft voice, and I know he's trying to be gentle about our breakup.

"It's a free country." I say harshly, and see Nicole sigh.

"Oh, okay. Well, I just wanted to make sure it was okay with you if I sat here."

"Well, it is. Just don't talk to me."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"By all means." I say sarcastically, rolling my eyes.

"How come you're not eating?" Crap. I should've known he'd be the one to realize it first.

"I'm not hungry." I snap.

"Geez, Lola. I'm sorry, okay? I'm not trying to make you hate me. Do you want to know the real reason I broke up with you?"

"Sure, why not."

"I broke up with you…because I think you deserve better than me."

"What?" I say quietly, turning to look at him.

"You heard me."

"I can't believe you'd break up with me…for that. Michael, don't you get it? I don't deserve better than you…if anything, you deserve better than me."

"Lola, what are you talking about?"

"Look at me. I'm fat, I'm ugly, I'm the worst…whatever. I'm not good enough for someone like you."

"Lola, you're not any of those things. You're the prettiest girl I've ever seen."

"Then why did you say someone else was prettier than me?"

"Is that what you've been grumping at me for? Lola, I'm sorry. I just needed some kind of reason to break up with you, because I didn't want to be the one to hold you back from doing everything you've dreamed of. I'm so sorry if I hurt your feelings."

Nicole got up from the table silently, taking her trash and throwing it away. I watched her walk away, then looked back at Michael.

"I can't just forgive you, if that's what you're hoping for."

--

**(Nicole's Point of View)**

My head hurts. I was listening to Michael tell Lola how amazing she is, and it made my head hurt. James has never said anything like that to me. He tells me I'm the stupidest girl ever, just not in front of our friends.

But that's not the only reason my head hurts. I 'ran into a wall yesterday'. Yeah, I put quotes around that. It's a lie. I didn't run into a wall, more like I ran into a fist. A fist belonging to a certain boyfriend.

It's not like I can tell anyone. Nobody's noticed the bruise on my forehead anyway, so it's not like it matters. I can't believe I'm just letting him do this to me.

But I'm afraid if I stand up to him, he'll just hurt me again. That's the last thing I want. James Garrett is not a good boyfriend, that's all there is to it.

**AN: Okay, so what do you think? Major hints at Nicole and Lola's secrets, which I think Nicole's will come out completely in the next chapter. Next chapter Dana and Logan will be back from France as it will be Monday. **

**Things to think about: **The bruise on Nicole's forehead. The fact that Lola's not been eating. The fact that James isn't a good boyfriend. The fact that Michael lied to Lola.

**Please Review. Tell me if you know a secret!**

**-Breanna**


	7. Believe In Yourself

**Secrets**

**Chapter 7 - Believe In Yourself**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zoey 101 or anything else you've ever heard of.**

**AN: Okay, so here's chapter 7. This chapter will mostly be about Nicole, but there will be things about everyone else too. I hope you like it, and please review.**

**--**

**(Nicole's Point Of View)**

Help me. I'm in my dorm, and it's lunch time on Monday. James is here, like always. He's hitting me. I can't stop him, I'm not strong enough to put a fight with him, and he knows that. Everybody else is at lunch, and as far as they know James and I are up here making out. If only they knew the truth.

Suddenly, he hits me in the head, and I fall to the floor. I see him lean over me a little, looking down at me, but then everything goes black, and I don't know what's going on.

**--**

**(Dana's Point of View)**

Logan and I walked up the stairs of Brenner Hall, and over to the door of room 101. I opened the door, and was amazed at what I saw. Nicole was lying, almost lifeless, on the floor, with James leaning over her. Her nose was bleeding, as was her lip. I knew she was still alive from the up-and-down motion of her chest, which gave me a slight relief.

It was then I noticed the bruises. She had a bruise on her forehead, which looked like it had been done recently. She was wearing a tank top that she hadn't been wearing at lunch, which caused me to notice bruises covering her arms. Carefully, I pulled up her shirt a little to see some big bruises on her stomach.

"Okay, what's going on here?" I asked, letting her shirt fall back into place.

"Uh…we were just uh…"

"That's what I thought. Are you abusing Nicole?" I glared at him, and he knew I meant business.

"W-why would I…?"

"Why would you be such a jerk? Is that what you were going to say?" Dana asked, her temper rising.

"I…"

"God, James! Did you abuse Zoey too?"

"No, I would never abuse Zoey."

"Then why in the WORLD would you abuse Nicole?!" Dana yelled at him, and he frowned. Logan stood in silence, knowing Dana didn't need any help here.

"I just…I don't know."

"Get out!" Dana screamed at him, and he turned for the door. "And you better believe that we'll be turning you in to the police!"

James practically ran out the door, and Dana turned to Logan. He looked at her with a soft expression on his face, pulling out his phone. She took it and immediately dialed 911. She told the operator to send an ambulance to PCA, Brenner Hall, room 101. After that was done, she dialed Zoey.

Five minutes later, Zoey and the rest of the gang burst through the door. Zoey's eyes got wide as she dropped to her knees beside Nicole. Lola's mouth was dropped and Dana saw the tears in her eyes. Michael lightly put an arm around Lola, muttering softly to her.

"How did this happen?" Zoey asked, since Dana hadn't told her anything on the phone.

"James."

"What?" Zoey asked, a sharpness coming over her voice. The look in her eyes told everyone in the room she wasn't going to let this go for a very long time.

"He's been abusing her. I don't know how long its been going on, she was down when I got here."

"Oh my God. Poor Nicole. Why didn't she say anything? She used to tell me everything." Zoey sighed, bringing her hands to her face.

We were all silent for awhile, the only sound was Lola's light crying into Michael's shirt. Logan's arm around me was the last thing on my mind, as I glanced at Zoey. Her hands were still on her face, and everyone knew she was crying. Chase walked over and sat down beside her, and put an arm around her, pulling her close.

We all felt sorry for Nicole, and we all wished she'd told us something sooner.

--

**(Zoey's Point of View)**

The ambulance came not long after Dana told us what had happened. They loaded Nicole onto a stretcher and carried her out. One person was able to ride in the ambulance with her, and everyone decided it should be me. I climbed up beside Nicole, and looked back to see everyone else running toward Logan's car. I knew they'd be there soon.

It was silent in the ambulance as the paramedics examined Nicole's bruises and bloody nose and lips. They turned to me after a few minutes, looking at me carefully.

"She was abused by her boyfriend." I said simply. "We didn't know, or this wouldn't of happened. Is she going to be okay?"

"Yes, miss, she should be fine. We just need to take her in to make sure she wakes up within a reasonable amount of time, but other than that, she'll be able to go back to school very soon."

"Oh, thank you. Thank you so much."

"Are you…her sister?"

"Oh, no. I'm her best friend and her roommate."

"Well, I'm sure you too are very close."

"Not as close as I thought we were." I muttered more to myself than to anyone else.

"I'm sorry?" The paramedic asked, looking up at me.

"Oh, nothing."

When we got to the hospital about ten minutes later, I went into the waiting room while they immediately took Nicole back to be checked out. The woman at the registration desk watched her go, then looked at me.

"You here with her?"

"Yes, I am."

"You think you can fill out some forms about her?"

"Uh…yeah, I think I could do that."

She gave me a stack of forms to fill out, which I took and sat down, looking over what appeared to be four pages of forms. I took the pen and began to write.

_Name: Bristow, Nicole Marisa._

_Age: 17_

_DOB: April 14__th__, 1991._

_Hometown: Kansas City, Kansas._

I wrote down the rest of the things I knew about Nicole, leaving blank the spaces for her social security number and things like that. I also left the medical release form blank, since it had to be signed by the patient.

I returned the forms to the woman, explaining about the blank spaces. I was about to go sit down again when the gang came through the door.

"Zoey! How's Nicole? Where is she?" Lola asked as soon as she laid eyes on me.

"I don't know. They took her back awhile ago, but I haven't heard anything yet. But the paramedic in the ambulance told me that once she wakes up she should be able to go back to PCA, so that's good."

"Yeah, that's really good."

We sat down and talked for about a half hour, while Dana told me she'd explained to the dean about everything, and why we wouldn't be in class this afternoon. I noted silently that Dana and Logan were holding hands, but I didn't pay that much mind once a nurse came out with a clipboard.

"Zoey Brooks?" She asked, and I stood up. "Your friend is awake, and she wishes to see you."

I turned back to look at the gang, and they nodded. "Go." Lola said, smiling. I turned and followed the nurse down the hall. She led me into a room at the end of a narrow hall, that I noticed said 'Teen' in big letters on the double doors leading into it.

I walked into the room and there was Nicole, lying on the bed. She looked just like always, except she was in a hospital gown that showed her bruises. She was uncovered, which now let me see the bruises on her legs.

"Nicole…" I said quietly.

"Hi Zoey." She said, giving me a sad smile. "I guess you found out my secret, huh?"

"Nicole, why didn't you tell me? We, all of us, we could've helped you."

"I know. I was just afraid."

"Nicole, you have to do what's right for you."

"Its just hard sometimes."

"You should've told me, Nikki. I could've helped you."

"I know. Thanks Zoey."

"Thanks for what?"

"You're the one found me, aren't you?"

"No…Nicole, I'm not."

"Oh, it was Lola then."

"No. It was Dana."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I know Dana makes out that she's so tough, but deep down she really does have a heart."

"Can…you have Dana come see me? I need to thank her."

"Sure, Nicole." I hugged her, and left her room. Outside, I ran into a doctor, who told me that Nicole could probably leave tonight. It was only about three o'clock, but they said she could probably leave around seven.

I walked out into the waiting room to see that only Lola, Michael, and Chase were there. "Where's Dana?"

"She and Logan…they're uh…having a fight. They're outside, Zo. How's Nikki?"

"She feels fine, she's just upset. The doctor said she should be able to leave around seven."

"Awesome."

--

**(Lola's Point of View)**

"She wants to see Dana, to thank her. Is it safe to interrupt, you think?"

"I don't know. I'll go find Dana. Mike, why don't you go find a snack machine?" I gave him this look, and he got up pulling out some money as he did so. As I walked past Zoey, she looked at me, confused. I whispered in her ear, "Someone here wants to talk to you."

I glanced back at Chase, and he knew what I was up to. I walked off, out into the sunshine to find Dana and Logan. I started to turn a corner but I stopped short, hearing their voices.

"Logan, why are you being like this?"

"Being like what?"

"Being…such a jerk! I can't believe you. You said…you loved me."

"And I do."

"You have a crappy way of showing it."

"Dana, just listen to me!"

"What!?" She screamed.

"I'm not cheating on you!" He yelled back, and I knew instantly I shouldn't be hearing this conversation. I just couldn't force myself to turn back though.

"How can I believe you, Logan? How? You know what happened to me, and you expect me to believe you? I can't do that so easily."

It was silent, and I knew Dana was crying. I glanced around the corner, seeing her head in her hands. I watched silently as Logan walked up and put his arms around her. She squirmed a little, but I knew she felt comfortable in his arms. I turned, walking away, back into the hospital.

**AN: Okay, how was that for chapter 7? What do you guys think? I was trying to stick on the Nicole topic, and I know all of you are wondering now about the cheating thing I just mentioned with Logan. No worries, next chapter will explain all that. So, next chapter will explain about the cheating mentioned and Lola's secret is going to come out I think. This story is almost over, I'm thinking, but who knows. Please review!**

**-Breanna**


	8. Shock

**Secrets.**

**Chapter 8 - Shock.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zoey 101 or anything else you've ever heard of.**

**AN: Okay guys, here's chapter 8, sorry it took so long to update this. I'm not sure how many more chapters there will be, but I'm thinking about 2 or 3. What do you guys think of that? I'd also like to thank everyone who's been reviewing, it means a lot.**

**-----**

**(Zoey's Point Of View)**

It's about 6:30 in the evening now, and we're all on our way back from the hospital cafeteria. We decided to go eat about an hour ago, since we've been here since about noon. Lola decided to head back about ten minutes ago, but she never came back. She told us she had to go to the bathroom.

We were walking down the hall together. Chase and I were in the front, leading the way. Dana was walking a few steps behind us, and Logan and Michael were walking about five feet behind her. Dana's eyes are really red and puffy, but I'm not sure what's wrong.

She never did go see Nicole, because Lola came back in from outside, only to say that now was not a good time to interrupt Dana and Logan. I knew from the look on Lola's face that she'd heard something, but she won't tell me what. I know her well enough to know that if she won't tell what she heard, it means she definitely wasn't supposed to hear it.

I'm not sure where Lola is, actually. I figured she'd be waiting for us in the waiting room closest to Nicole's room, but she's not here. We sit down, Dana and Logan on opposite sides of the room. I wish I knew what was going on with them, but I don't want to ask.

"What are you staring at?" Dana snaps, pretty suddenly. I look up from the magazine I was looking at, and I see Chase look up quickly too. Michael was already talking to Logan, so I know he's listening.

"Not much." Logan snaps back, receiving a glare from Dana.

"Look who's talking, pretty boy." Wow, I haven't heard Dana call Logan 'pretty boy' since the eighth grade. But then again, ever since she's been back, they've been together.

"Glad to know you think I'm pretty."

"That wasn't what I meant, and you know that."

"Don't make up stuff, Cruz. You know you want me." It's really like we're back in eighth grade now. Logan grew up so much in freshmen year, he hardly ever talked about anyone 'wanting' him after Dana left. He also stopped calling everyone by their last names, and we all knew that was because that was his thing with Dana, and he missed her.

"Oh please, Reese. Don't flatter yourself."

"What can I say, you did want me, or you wouldn't of dated me."

A look came over Dana's face when he said the word dated. I began to wonder slightly if they had broken up. Chase and Michael, I noticed, exchanged confused glances, and I knew they were wondering the same thing.

"Yeah, Cruz, that's right I said dated. You wanna know why? Because I don't want to date a girl that doesn't believe me!" He practically yelled that last part, and I was really confused.

I noticed Dana's lower lip tremble a little as she spoke these next words. "And I don't want to date a cheater."

My mouth, along with Chase's and Michael's, dropped to the floor. Is that what this is about? Logan was cheating on Dana?

"I wasn't cheating on you! Why can't you understand that?!"

"You've always been a player, I just thought that you'd grown up. I thought dating Quinn last year changed you, but it didn't. Congrats to Chase and Michael for dealing with you for so long."

"Why don't you shut up and listen to me for once?"

"What do you mean for once?"

"Ever since you came back from France, I've been listening to you talk about what happened there. Its not like I was mad at you for that, I just think that I listened to you, you should listen to me."

"I didn't…know I was bothering you."

"God, Dana! I never said you were, but you have to listen to me too."

"Okay. I'm listening to you now." She crossed her arms, and we watched in silence as Logan stood and crossed the room. He knelt down in front of her, and she looked shocked.

"Dana, I didn't cheat on you. I swear on my life I didn't. Whoever told you that was lying, probably because they want us to break up. Dana…I love you, and I want to be with you forever." I saw Dana's face soften greatly, and I knew she was falling for him all over again.

"Logan…I love you too. I always did."

"If you love me, you have to learn to believe me, okay? I'll never hurt you, Dana, and that's a promise."

"Logan…that's the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me." Chase, Michael, and I sat silently as the next events unfolded in front of us almost like a scene from a movie.

Dana slowly leaned forward, her eyes on Logan the whole time. It seemed that the both of them had forgotten we were even there. They kissed, and right then Chase and Michael stood up. I smiled and shook my head at the two of them, knowing they were practically made for each other. Chase, Michael and I walked away, toward Nicole's room.

That's where we found Lola. She was walking down the hall, a little clumsily. Then, we saw it. Lola passed out on the floor, right then and there. I took off running to get to her, and a nurse came up, having seen the whole thing.

"Oh my God, Lola! Are you okay?" I asked, but I didn't receive an answer. She was out cold.

The nurse took Lola to a room near Nicole's and did the pre-hospital stuff, like checking her temperature. When the nurse looked in her throat, however, that's when she turned to us.

"Does you friend throw up a lot?"

"Umm, no? I…don't think so." I said slowly, looking from Chase to Michael and back to the nurse. "W-Why?"

"Her throat is really swollen, and it looks like she's recently vomited. I think…your friend might be anorexic."

"What?" Michael suddenly burst out. "Anorexic? Like she makes herself puke?"

"Yes, that's what anorexic is. Is there anything going on in her life right now that might of made her feel less…sure of herself? You know, like a breakup or something like that?"

Automatically, Chase's and my eyes turned to Michael. He and Lola had just broken up last week. His face went pale and his eyes got wide.

"Umm…yeah, about that…"

"Lola, that's her name, and Michael, that'd be him, just broke up like…last Thursday." I bit my lip, hoping slightly it wasn't from that.

The nurse looked in Lola's mouth again. "Yes, I think that has probably been how long this has been going on. Her throat isn't that bad, meaning she hasn't been doing it that long, which could mean we can help her."

"Oh, please. You have to help her." Chase said softly, but the nurse heard him, and she nodded.

"We'll do our best. Let me go get a doctor to come and check her out, making sure nothing else is wrong. Let me ask, has your friend eaten anything within the last hour?"

"Umm yeah. We just ate dinner in the cafeteria about fifteen minutes ago. Lola left a little sooner saying…she needed to go to the bathroom." My voice dropped at the end, everything coming together now.

"Thank you. Would you three mind waiting in the waiting room? Friends and family can't be in here while the doctors are examining the patients."

"Of course. We've been here since noon anyway."

"Really? Why is that?"

"Our friend, Nicole Bristow, is in a hospital room down the hall from here. She was being abused by her boyfriend, and she went unconscious from it."

"Is she alright?"

"Yes, she's much better now. Maybe we'll go visit her while we wait to hear about Lola."

"What's all of your names? I'll write it down on the records so that information about her can be released to all of you."

"I'm Zoey Brooks, and these two are Chase Matthews and Michael Barrett. Our other friends are still in the waiting room, can you put their names on there too?"

"Sure."

"Okay, Dana Cruz and Logan Reese are their names."

---

**(Nicole's Point of View)**

I wonder where Dana is. Zoey said she'd have Dana come see me, so I could thank her for helping me out. Zoey doesn't know what Dana said to James, but I know Dana well enough to know it probably wasn't that nice. I haven't seen anyone but Zoey since I got here. I wonder where everyone is.

All of a sudden, my door swings open, revealing Chase. He smiled at me, but I could see right through it. He was hiding something from me, but I had no idea. And what he was about to tell me was something I would never of thought could ever happen.

"What's up, Chase? Something wrong?"

"Well…kind of…okay, yes." He stuttered, and I began to wonder.

"Well, what is it? Come on, tell me."

"It turns out Lola has an eating disorder."

"WHAT!?" My mouth was dropped, and I wanted to go see her right away.

"She left lunch early to go to the bathroom, and I guess she was coming to see you afterward, and she passed out in the hallway just a few feet from here. Luckily, a nurse was there, and Zoey, Michael, and I were coming to see you too."

"Poor Lola. Is she awake yet?"

"No. She should be okay though. She's…apparently only been doing this since she and Michael broke up last week. The nurse said they should be able to help her."

I didn't get to answer because a doctor came in, telling me I was free to go. He gave me my bag with my clothes and stuff in it, and I went to the bathroom to change. He told me I might be a little jumpy for a few days, but other than that I should be okay. He did tell me to stay away my boyfriend though, but I already knew that. I was going to break up with him as soon as I got back to PCA.

I went and got changed into my jeans and my tank top, slipping on my flip flops, and signing the papers to say I was leaving. After that was done, I quickly followed Chase down to Lola's room, asking the nurse if I could see her.

"Yes, I suppose that would be alright."

"Thank you." I said, opening her door and walking in, letting it fall shut behind me.

Michael was sitting in a chair by the window, a saddened look on his face. I hugged him, and he hugged back, but it wasn't a very strong hug on his part. He was upset, and anyone could see that. He left, and I pulled the chair up by Lola's bed.

"Oh, Lola, what have you done to yourself? I never expected this from you. I guess, maybe somehow we all knew you were upset, but none of us knew you were this upset. I hope you get better and things work out for you and Michael, I know he really likes you."

I squeezed her hand and then left the room. I was shocked that Lola, who seems like her life is perfect, would be the one to end up with an eating disorder. It's just…something I never saw.

All of us, as of now, have something that we were hiding. Except for Zoey, because she didn't know about it until the same time we did. I can't believe simple little Zoey Brooks is pregnant. That's almost as bad as Dana being raped, or close to raped. But then again, I was being abused by James, and Lola was making herself throw up.

I guess nothing is ever really perfect, no matter how much you want to pretend it is.

**AN: Okay, pretty long chapter. Sorry it took so long to update, but I was trying to think of a way to write Nicole's point of view. I know that Lola didn't have a point of view in this chapter, and that's because I thought the story would flow better if the other girls just thought about Lola's secret. Dana doesn't have a point of view in this chapter because she doesn't know about Lola yet. Next chapter may just be Lola and Dana's point of views. So, I'm thinking two, maybe three, more chapters to this story, what do you guys think? Did you guys like this chapter? Please review.**

**-Breanna**


	9. Why?

**Chapter 9 - Why?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zoey 101 or anything else you've ever heard of.**

**AN: Here's chapter 9. This chapter will be mostly in Lola and Dana's point of views, since they didn't have one in the last chapter.**

**---**

**(Dana's Point of View)**

Zoey came back to the waiting room looking a little shocked. When Logan asked her what was wrong, she began to explain that Lola was bulimic. I was probably more shocked than anyone, because Lola and I had grown pretty close.

"I can't believe it. Why would she do that to herself?"

"I don't know. She hasn't been doing it long, maybe only since Michael broke up with her."

That's when I remembered. Lola had told me that day at the beach that Michael had told her she wasn't pretty enough. I'm going to kill him.

"And by the way," Zoey told me, as I stood up. "Nikki wants to see you too, to thank you."

"Got it."

I took off walking down the hall. I went to Lola's room first, even though Nicole wanted to see me, while Lola more than likely didn't. I opened the door and found her laying on her bed, watching television. She looked up when I closed the door, and she sucked in her breath.

"Are you insane?"

"What are you talking about?" She questioned, looking at me with confusion.

"Are you insane? How could you make yourself throw up? Did you think that was going to help you get Michael back? Seriously, Lola, he's not worth it."

"Yes, he is. Dana, you don't understand. You have Logan, you've always had him, even when you didn't realize it."

"What?" Now I was the one confused, but she really wasn't making sense.

"When I first came here in ninth grade, the only thing out of Logan's mouth was Dana this, Dana that. He's liked you forever, D. He never stopped liking you, and if anyone knows that, it's probably me."

"Why would it be you?"

"Because Logan told me last year that he was going to Paris over the summer. He said he hoped that maybe he'd run into you."

"In the eighth grade," I started to tell her, thinking back. "Logan told me he liked me, and he said he'd wait for me."

"Well, all I can say is, he definitely did."

"You think so?"

"I know he did, D. He's practically in love with you." I smiled, and we were silent until I remembered why I was here in the first place.

"You know, Michael doesn't deserve you. You're much better than him. Don't get me wrong, Michael is one of my best guy friends, but Lola, he's not worth ruining your life for."

"I guess deep down I know that. But it's hard, D. I really liked him."

"I know you did, but you have to let that go." I told her, and she was quiet for awhile.

"I know." She finally said, and I knew she was thinking about all the things she and Michael had talked about doing together.

"You gonna be okay?"

"Yeah. Just…ask Zoey to come visit me."

"I will." I hugged her, and she smiled as I pulled away.

"Thanks, Dana."

"No problem. This is what I do best." I smiled, and she rolled her eyes playfully.

"Get out of here." She laughed, and I walked out, ready to go see Nicole.

I walked down the hall silently, passing the waiting room on my way there. I looked in, only to see Logan, Chase, and Michael. I figured Zoey was in Nicole's room, and sure enough, when I opened the door, there was Zoey.

"Hey Zo, Lola asked me to tell you to come see her."

"Okay. Bye, Nikki."

"Bye."

After Zoey had closed the door, Nicole's eyes fell to me. She looked at me with a sad smile, and I wondered what she was thinking about.

"Thanks, D." She caught me off guard with that statement, and I looked up at her.

"What?"

"Thanks. If it weren't for you coming in, which I'm assuming you did, I could've died."

"Nicole, you shouldn't of kept quiet about what was going on with James. He could've really hurt you, and none of us would've known anything. I told Dean Rivers about it, and he said James is going to be expelled for three weeks, and when he comes back he'll be on probation."

"He's getting expelled?"

"Nicole, you should be happy."

"But Dana, as much as he hurt me, I still really liked him. I almost feel like him getting expelled was my fault."

"No, Nicole, none of this is your fault. James just wasn't the right person for you. He's probably not even the right person for anyone." I told her and she looked at me with a sad look.

"I know that, Dana. But I just really liked him, and I know I should've broke up with him the first time he hit me, but I was afraid."

"I know you were, Nikki. I know that you were afraid, but nothing can change what happened. You should've told someone."

"I know."

"Then why didn't you?"

"I don't know. Thank you, Dana, for everything."

**AN: Okay, there's chapter 9. It's really short, I know, but I wanted to post this today. Next chapter will be Nicole seeing Lola for the first time since they both got put in the hospital. Happy Thanksgiving, and please review.**

**-Breanna**


	10. No

**Chapter 10 - No.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zoey 101 or anything else you've ever heard of.**

**AN: Here's chapter 10. I'm trying to finish this story in the next couple weeks, since it's been posted for a while now. I hope you like this, and please review.**

**---**

**(Lola's Point of View)**

Zoey finally left after she and I had talked for about a half hour. She told me some things about eating disorders that I didn't know when I first started this stuff. I wish I wouldn't of done this to myself, but I can't take it back now. Zoey told me Nicole is just now getting discharged from the hospital and wants to come see me.

When the door opened a few minutes later, revealing Nicole in a tank top and jeans, I noticed all the bruises we'd never seen before. I know Nicole had let this go for a long time, and she and James had been together for about five months. I wonder if he's been doing this all this time.

"Hey, Lola. How are you doing?"

"I'm okay. But I should be asking you the same thing."

"I know, I know. I should've told you guys, but I didn't. I'd rather not talk about this, please." She looked really sad about what had happened to both of us, and I realized something right then.

"You know, I just realized that all four of us had something big going on. I mean, Zoey's pregnant, Dana was raped, you were being abused, and I was falling into an eating disorder."

"We all had our own problems, but I think we can fix them. Dana already stood up in court with another girl against that guy, and he's in juvenile hall now. I'm going to break up with James right away, and I hope that you can stop doing this to yourself and move on from Michael."

"But what about Zoey?"

"How can Zoey solve her problem? The only way is to have the baby and take care of it." Nicole said softly, and I knew we were both thinking about the alternate option Zoey still had.

"Unless she…"

"No, she wouldn't do that. Zoey's not…you don't think she would…do you?"

"I don't know, Nikki. She was really upset about the baby, so who knows what she'll do."

"But Lola, she can't. She can't get an…abortion."

"I know that you think it's wrong Nicole, a lot of people do. But really, it's Zoey's choice. Obviously James won't give a crap, and Zoey is the mother. Whatever she decides to do is up to her."

"But she can't. That just seems so wrong."

"I think you should tell Zoey that you think abortion is wrong, but tell her you'll support whatever decision she makes. We don't want to force her into doing anything she might not want to."

"I guess you're right."

We sat quietly for awhile, neither of us knowing what to say. We both hoped Zoey would make the right choice, whatever that may be, and that she would just be happy. As her best friends, it was our job to support Zoey's decision no matter if we agreed or not.

"I'm going to go talk to Zoey. I'll see you later, okay?"

"Okay. Bye, Nicole."

"See ya."

She walked out, and I just hoped she wouldn't pressure Zoey into doing anything. I, along with everyone else in the gang, knew Nicole had been against abortion ever since her mom decided she didn't want another baby, which would've been Nicole's little brother. Nicole had strong opinions about things like this, and we all knew that what Zoey chose to do could affect her friendship with Nicole forever.

---

**(Zoey's Point of View)**

I talked to Nicole a few minutes ago about what I'm going to do with the baby. She told me, even though I already know, that she's against abortion. She also told me that if what I decide is best for me is to have an abortion, she will support me, because that's what friends are for.

"Chase? Can I talk to you alone?"

"Sure." We walked outside and sat on a bench in the sunshine. I wanted to know what Chase thought about the baby before I made any major decisions.

"Chase, I want to talk to you about my baby."

"Okay. What about it?"

"I want to know what you think about me getting an abortion."

"Wow, Zoey. That's a big choice to make, but I can't say I'm really for or against it."

"Right."

"Why do you want my opinion anyway? It's not like I'm the baby's father."

"But Chase, I wish you were. Things would be so much easier for me if you were." I sighed, rubbing my hands over my arms.

"Does James know?"

"No. I can't tell him, Chase. That's another reason I'm considering abortion. I don't want James to think I want to be with him just because I might be having his baby, because I don't. I don't want to be with James ever again, especially not after what he did to Nicole."

"I understand that, Zo. But I still think James has the right to know that he may be a father."

"No, Chase. I just…can't. I want an abortion, that's my decision. I don't care what people think of me, that's what I want."

"Okay. But what about Nicole?"

"Crap. I forgot about that." I sighed, knowing this decision would be a lot harder than I thought.

---

**(Nicole's Point of View)**

I finally talked to Zoey about my thoughts about her getting an abortion. She knows I don't approve, but I will support whatever choice she makes. I would never stop being her friend over something like this, because it is technically her choice. I just hope she makes the right choice for her.

I see her and Chase walk back inside, his arm around her shoulders, and it looks like she might have been crying. They sit down, and Zoey looks around at all of us. I know she's going to tell us her decision, and I smile at her slightly.

"I've made my decision about the baby." Zoey says calmly, holding Chase's hand. "I've decided that…I'm going to keep the baby."

Everyone is hugging Zoey within the next few seconds. Everyone is happy that she has made this choice, but we're all hoping it's the right one.

**AN: Okay, so there's chapter 10. It's short, I know, but I needed to get this part in before I can continue on. So I'm thinking there will only be a few more chapters before this story is over. Chapter 11 should be up very soon, and please review.**

**-Breanna**


	11. Never Again

**Chapter 11 - Never Again.**

**Disclaimer: I do now own Zoey 101 or anything else you've ever heard of. The screennames I made up, so don't steal them. If you can't think up your own and want to use mine, just ask.**

**AN: Okay, here's chapter 11. I'm not sure if I'm going to like this chapter, but it will end up so the rest of the story will fall into place exactly. Please review.**

**---**

**(Dana's Point of View)**

Zoey finally made the decision to keep the baby, which I know is hard for her. She was going to get an abortion so she would never have to tell James, but I think once she realized that this is her first child, she really wants to keep it deep down.

Lola is going to get out of the hospital in a couple days, but for now the rest of us have to go back to PCA. When we get back, we find a note for Nicole taped to our door. She pulls it down and then goes inside, sitting on her bed.

_Nicole._

_I know you're mad at me, and you have every reason to be. I can't believe I did this to you. I never told anyone this, but I'm actually adopted. My real father abused my mother, and it killed her. When someone found out that he was abusing me also, I was taken into social services and put in a foster home. I moved around a lot, but finally I was adopted. I remember how it felt when my father hit me, and that's what makes it weird for me to think I did the same to you. I'll understand if you never speak to me again, but for now, you don't have to worry about me. I'm leaving today and I'll be expelled for three weeks, then when I do get to come back I'll be on probation. My mom, my adopted mother that is, told me that she and my dad(adopted) may not even let me come back here. I'm sorry for all the problems I've caused you over the last four months, and I hope one day we could be friends. Please tell your friends that I'm sorry that I hurt you. I guess maybe I'll see you in three weeks, if I get to come back here._

_-James._

At the bottom of the letter he had scribbled his address, phone number, and his email and IM. Nicole said she probably wouldn't call him, but maybe she'd email him or something later to let him know she got his letter. Zoey and I decided to leave her alone and we went down to Sushi Rox with Chase, Michael, and Logan.

**---**

**(Nicole's Point of View)**

I stared at his letter silently, wondering how he could write so much crap in so few sentences. But one sentence really stuck out to me, and I knew what he wanted would never happen. _I'm sorry for all the problems I've caused you over the last four months, and I hope one day we could be friends._ No way was I ever going to be friends with him.

I sat down at the computer, signing into messenger before loading my email. When I looked at my list of friends, I added James's name, and sure enough, he was on, and messaging me.

**StingrayJames35: **Hey Nicole.

**Nicoleloves101: **Hi.

**StingrayJames35: **How are you?

**Nicoleloves101: **I've been better. You?

**StingrayJames35: **I'd be happier if I knew you actually wanted to be talking to me.

**Nicoleloves101: **I got your letter.

**StingrayJames35: **That's cool.

**Nicoleloves101: **We could never be friends after this, and you know that.

**StingrayJames35: **I guess deep down I know that.

**Nicoleloves101: **Well, that's all I really wanted to tell you.

**StingrayJames35: **I'm not coming back to PCA, Nicole.

**Nicoleloves101: **Really?

**StingrayJames101: **Is that a shocked really or a happy really?

**Nicoleloves101: **A little of both?

**StingrayJames101: **I can live with that.

**StingrayJames101: **I'm sorry I hurt you Nicole.

**Nicoleloves101: **I don't know if I can believe that.

**StingrayJames35: **Why?

**Nicoleloves101: **Because I know you well enough to know that you're never sorry.

**StingrayJames35: **Why do you say that?

**Nicoleloves101: **Look at what you did to me, James. Did you even look at me lately?

**StingrayJames35: **What do you mean, look at you?

**Nicoleloves101: **Really look at me. See the bruises.

**StingrayJames35: **No, I guess not.

_**Nicoleloves101 has started a webcam session.**_

**StingrayJames35: **Wow, I guess I never really noticed.

_**Nicoleloves101 has ended the webcam session.**_

**Nicoleloves101: **Don't feel bad, no one else did either, until today.

**StingrayJames35: **Dana was really mad at me.

**Nicoleloves101: **Can you blame her?

**StingrayJames35: **I guess not.

**Nicoleloves101: **Dana and Zoey are coming back, I have to go.

**StingrayJames35: **What about Lola?

**Nicoleloves101: **She's in the hospital.

**StingrayJames35: **Why?

**Nicoleloves101: **Eating Disorder.

**StingrayJames35: **Wow.

**Nicoleloves101: **Yeah. It was actually nice talking to you without being afraid.

**StingrayJames35: **Afraid?

**Nicoleloves101: **Afraid of getting hurt.

**StingrayJames35: **Right. Well, maybe we could talk again sometime.

**Nicoleloves101: **Maybe. I have to go.

**StingrayJames35: **Okay, bye Nicole.

**Nicoleloves101: **Bye James.

**StingrayJames35: **I love you.

I sat staring at the screen. After everything I've went through, he still had the guts to tell me he loved me. And I had the guts to make my next move without even questioning myself.

_**Nicoleloves101 has signed out.**_

There, that should do it. Never again will I fall for a guy. I knew I shouldn't of fallen for James, but I did. And he hurt me, so I'll never love again because of him.

**AN: Okay, so that's that. It wasn't that great, and it was really short, but this will lead to everything else being tied up. Which means, the story is almost over. Two or three chapters more I think, but I'm not sure. Please review.**

**-Breanna.**


	12. Talking Makes Things Better

**Chapter 12 - Talking Makes Things Better.**

**Disclaimer: Twelve chapters later and I_ still_**** do not own Zoey 101, or anything else you've ever heard of.**

**AN: Okay, so here's chapter 12. It came to my attention that what happened with Dana is a little blurry, so this chapter will clear up things with that. We may get into some Lola stuff and maybe some more with Nicole, but I'm not sure. I do know that nothing will really go into anything Zoey related this chapter, because I think Zoey's part needs to be in a new one.**

**------**

**(Dana's Point of View)**

I walked down to the beach, thinking about what Logan had said in his text message. He'd asked me to come to the beach so that we could talk, and I knew right away he wanted to talk about what happened in France. I really didn't want to talk about anything like that, and I don't plan too.

"Hey." I said softly, walking up beside him as he stood looking out at the waves crashing into the shore.

"Hey. Thanks for coming."

"No problem. I felt the need to get out of that drama room anyway."

"What do you mean?" He asked, confused.

"I mean that Zoey and Nicole, even without Lola, are very annoying and talk continually."

"Oh. Okay, Dana, look, I know you don't want to talk about France and I respect that to a point. But I think it would be so much better for our relationship if we did talk about it."

"Logan, I've told you so many times how hard it is to even think about, let alone talk about it. Why can't you just forget about it, Logan? That's what I've been trying to do, but you keep bringing it up."

"I just think we need to talk about it and get it out there. We need to know how far we can talk about things before it gets awkward."

"It's getting awkward right now!" I yelled in his face, turning and walking away.

"Dana!"

"What?" I snapped, spinning around quickly, starring him in the eyes.

"Why can't you talk to me about it? You used to be able to tell me anything."

"Yeah, well things change."

"If you're not going to be able to talk to me, I think I want to break up with you."

"What?" I said, my mouth dropping. "You would break up with me just because I can't talk about what happened that night? Maybe you're a bigger jerk than I thought. Fine, Logan, we're over!" I screamed in his face as I turned and ran down the beach as fast as I could in the sand.

I didn't want him to see the tears that were streaming down my face. I heard him call my name, and I looked over my shoulder to see him running after me. I stopped, but I didn't let him say anything.

"Listen-" He tried, but I cut him off.

"No, you listen! Do you realize that the only reason I ever dated that guy was because I was trying to forget you? Do you realize that you're the one that stopped emailing me, and answering mine? Do you realize that maybe you drove me to dating him? I hate you, Logan Reese. You're just like JAKE! I hate you! How could you do this to me? In France, you said nothing would ever stop you from helping me out when I needed you, but now I'm starting to wonder if you were serious."

"Dana-"

"No, let me finish. I don't regret going up those stairs with him sometimes, while other times I do. Sometimes I realize if you hadn't come in, he would've raped me. He would've raped me, Logan. But then other times I realize that if I hadn't gone upstairs with him…maybe I never would of saw you and ended up coming back here. I don't regret it, because it led me right to you. And god, Logan, don't you realize you're the best thing that's ever happened to me?"

The tears were streaming down my face like a waterfall, and I stood there, waiting for Logan to say something. He looked up at me, since he had been looking down while taking all that in, and gave me this look of hurt and happiness mixed together.

"Dana, wow, I don't even know where to begin. I really like you, but I think that we should be able to talk about things that were a big part in our lives. What's so wrong with that?"

"Nothing."

"Alright then, and I know you don't hate me, because I can read you like a book. And another thing, you've never realized that since 8th grade you were the best the thing that's ever happened to me."

"Logan, I liked you in 8th grade, I was just afraid."

"Afraid of what?"

"Afraid…of getting hurt by you."

"Don't ever think that, Dana. I would never do that to you."

"You were going to just about five minutes ago." I reminded him, looking out into the ocean.

"Just tell me what happened in France, Dana. If you tell me that, I'll tell you the biggest secret I have. It's something that nobody knows about me, nobody."

"Not even me?"

"Not even you." He shook his head, a serious look on his face.

"Okay, I guess I'll tell you what really happened…" I trailed off slightly, going back to that night, and this was the first time I'd ever said it out loud.

**Flashback to 'That Night':**

_Jake sent me a text while I was out eating lunch with my roommates, Alison and Jennifer. He asked me if I wanted to go to this party with him tonight, because it was one of the last few major parties of the summer. I agreed, knowing I wouldn't really like the party, but I was willing to go just for him._

_He came at 6:30 and picked me to go. I had talked with Ali, who wanted to be a fashion designer, about what I should wear to make Jake think I looked hot. So when he came to meet me, I was dressed in tight dark jeans, a black tank top with a red one layered over it, and black cowboy boots that my jeans were tucked into. Jen had helped me do my makeup and my hair, and I watched Jake check me out while standing in the doorway._

_Anyway, we went to the party and I met some of Jake's friends that I hadn't met before, even though I'd met a lot of them. I stood looking around at all the people, half listening to what they were saying. I wasn't really paying attention until I heard my name, then I acted like I wasn't, but I was eavesdropping. _

"_So, this is that Dana girl, huh?" His friends, Kyle, asked._

"_Yeah, what do you guys think of her?" I smiled a little, surprised he even cared what his friends thought._

"_Dude, are you serious? She's hot! If she weren't your girl already, I would totally be hitting on her tonight." His other friend, Luke, told him, giving him a high-five._

"_I know, she's probably the hottest girl I've dated so far." He and his friends were laughing, but I was a little hurt when he said 'so far'._

"_Hey, J, you know they got spiked punch here tonight right?" Luke asked, and Kyle snickered._

"_Oh, I'm totally all over that." Jake then turned to me, thinking I hadn't been listening, and asked if I wanted some punch. _

"_Sure." I smiled, playing like I had no idea what he was doing._

"_Okay, babe, I'll be right back." He kissed my cheek, like he was so innocent, but I knew he wasn't. _

_When he brought my punch back over, I told him I was going to go talk to some people while he talked to his guy friends. He agreed, telling me not to let me punch get warm, and I nodded. I went over to a table that we could see and dumped my punch into an empty cup that was sitting there. I laughed quietly to myself, thinking this was too easy. I went over to talk to this girl I knew from my classes, Katie, who was also an exchange student._

_After awhile, Katie and I started walking over to the boys. We'd gained a person to talk to named Michelle, who was from New York, while Katie was from Florida. We headed over to the boys, and received a few knowing looks. While we were walking, we stopped and talked to some other girls, and I listened in on some guys' conversation they were having about Jake._

"_I heard he gave that girl spiked punch and he's gonna sleep with her tonight." One of them was saying, and I frowned. So that's why he brought me here, to sleep with me._

"_I heard that too. But I have some classes with her, she doesn't seem the type." A boy named Cody, who was my lab partner in science, told the boy._

"_A lot of girls don't seem the type, but then they go and get pregnant."_

"_Yeah. I almost hope Dana doesn't let Jake do that to her. She's a really nice girl, and I'd hate to see her go through that." Cody said, shaking his head._

"_I don't know her, so whatever happens is just another rumor to me." The boys walked off, and Katie, Michelle, and I walked up to Jake and his friends._

_We weren't there for five minutes before Michelle and Kyle were going off to dance, and Katie was already flirting with Luke. After awhile, they eventually went to dance too. Jake tugged my arm, leading me to the dance floor. For awhile we danced to fast music, then a couple slow songs. Towards the end of a song I don't know the name of, Jake muttered in my ear._

"_Hey, babe, how bout' we head upstairs. There's a whole other party up there."_

"_I didn't know that." I frowned, thinking about what I'd heard those two guys saying._

"_Come on." He urged, and I followed him up the steps._

_We went into an empty room, and started making out. After a while of that, he started pulling at my tank top. Before long, I was completely undressed while he was still in his jeans. He tried to act like he was planning this, I could tell that for sure. I was afraid, because I really didn't want to sleep with this guy._

"_Jake…I don't think I'm ready for this." I told him softly, and he looked up at me from where he was kissing my neck._

"_Come on, Dana, we've been dating for almost a year, what's wrong with this?" He kissed me again, softly, on the lips, like he was trying to persuade me into it._

"_Jake, I said no." I pushed him away, but he was stronger._

"_You know you want this." I knew who that sounded like as soon as he said it. Logan._

"_No." I said as he started undoing his jeans. "Jake, no."_

_Just then the door swung open, revealing the last person I expected to see. Logan stood there staring at the scene in front of him before walking in. I felt tears come to my eyes as I watched Logan punch Jake in the face, telling him to get lost. Jake tried to hit back, saying I was his girlfriend, but Logan punched him square in the nose and Jake grumbled as he left._

_I sat up, putting my clothes on while tears streamed down my face. I wasn't sure if Logan was staring at me or not, but I knew he was still there. I looked up, giving him a weak smile once I was dressed, and he came over and sat down beside me._

"_Thanks." I couldn't hardly get the word out, because I'd never thanked Logan Reese for anything, ever._

"_It's no problem. I just don't want to see you get hurt."_

"_Why are you even here?"_

"_My dad is filming somewhere around here, and some guys I met a few weeks ago invited me to come here with them."_

"_But you never go with your dad when he goes to film." I wiped at my eyes, trying not to let anymore tears fall._

"_Well, I was actually hoping I'd run into you."_

"_Really?"_

"_Yeah."_

_Logan and I talked for about an hour, before I started crying again._

"_What's wrong?" He asked, concerned._

"_I need to get out of here, back to PCA. But the thing is…I don't have enough money, I was supposed to stay here until I graduate."_

"_Come back with me. We're leaving in two days to go back to California. You could just come back with my dad and me on his private jet. I know he won't mind."_

"_Really?"_

"_Of course."_

"_Thanks, Logan, for everything."_

"_It's no problem." He said, but I could've sworn I heard him mutter, "I'd do anything for you."_

"_What?"_

"_Nothing." He looked embarrassed, which confirmed my thoughts of what he'd said._

"_Okay." _

**End Flashback**** (AN: Okay, so that was to clear up any confusion about what actually happened to Dana. So, technically she wasn't raped, but Jake attempted it.)**

"Hey Logan, what did you actually say when I heard you mumble something? I know I asked and you said nothing, but I know I heard something."

"I said…umm…I'd do anything for you."

"Wow, Logan. You're…so sweet."

"Not as sweet as you."

"No, you're a lot nicer than I am."

"Not really, but I don't want to argue."

"Fine." I smiled, thinking about how much I really liked him. "So, what's your big secret?"

"Umm…" He said, looking down at his feet.

"You promised, Reese. You're not getting out of this one."

"Um…okay, so this is really hard to say to you. I um…the summer after 10th grade I went on a trip with my dad to New York…and umm…met this girl named Natalie…and we um…"

"You what, Logan?"

"I slept with her, Dana. I'm sorry, I know I said I'd wait for you, but it had been two years, and I hadn't talked to you in a year and a half…and…"

"Wow, Logan. I never knew. I'm not mad, I guess. I'm glad you told me though, especially since just a few minutes ago you were talking about talking about everything together."

"It was a mistake, Dana. I realized that after I went home. I guess I missed you so much, I thought Natalie had the answers."

"Did she?"

"No…but umm…after I came back to school, toward the end of 11th grade, like in May, I got a letter from her."

"And?"

"It told me that…she had just had our daughter."

"Oh my god." I breathed, sighing.

"I felt so stupid. She gave me her cell phone number in case I ever wanted to talk to her. And she did say she'd like me to come see…Emily…but I never did. I couldn't, I was too worried about seeing Natalie again."

"Logan, you should go see them sometime."

"But Dana, I'm…with you now."

"So? Logan, that's you daughter. Don't you want to be part of her life?"

"Well of course I do."

"Then you should go see them soon. Maybe on a long weekend or something."

"Would you go with me?" He asked, and I was shocked.

"Logan, I don't think that's my place."

"But I want you there."

"I…guess I could go…if you really want me to. But I doubt…Natalie you said her name was….will like it."

"I don't care, Dana. If she doesn't like it, that's her own problem. I love you, Dana; I want you to come with me to meet my daughter."

"I love you too, Logan." I smiled, and he hugged me.

"So I guess I'll call Natalie in a few days?"

"Yeah, I think she'd like to hear from you."

**AN: Okay, that's chapter 12. How did you guys like the way I stuck something about Logan in there even though the story is mainly about the girls. I don't know if I'll have Dana and Logan go visit his daughter in this story, I guess we'll see. What'd you guys think? Please review.**

**-Bree. (Someone asked if I had a problem with people using my name in their reviews and that stuff, and the answer is no. People, my friends, have been calling me Bree lately, so if anyone wants to call me that ((or Breanna)) that's fine with me.)**


	13. The Lesson I've Learned

**Chapter 13 - The Lesson I've Learned**

**Disclaimer: I still do not own Zoey 101 or anything else you've ever heard of.**

**AN: Okay guys, here's chapter 13. I'm pretty sure this is going to be the last chapter, because this will tie up everything. Don't forget to review, please.**

**---**

**(Lola's Point of View)**

As I stood up on my shaky legs, I smiled at Zoey. She stood there, smiling patiently as I got used to my balance again. Since I'd been in the hospital, I haven't had to walk, and it almost seems hard now.

I took Zoey's hand and she helped me steady myself before leading me out. We got into the taxi which drove us back to PCA. We didn't talk the whole way there, but there wasn't really anything to say either. We got out and walked toward the dorms, and I smiled as I looked around the empty campus. It didn't really cross my mind that it was empty, and it was the middle of the day.

When Zoey pulled open the door to the lounge, I smiled, my eyes growing wide. Everyone was there, and my eyes drifted to a huge banner that was hanging up. It read: _Welcome Back Lola_ on it in block letters, and I knew Zoey had more than likely done it. Zoey was the only person I knew that could make perfect block letters, and those were certainly perfect.

Nicole was the first to hug me, and everyone else quickly followed. I was talking to people that had hardly glanced at me before, and I got a funny feeling in my stomach, almost like someone was watching me. I looked up and across the room, only to meet eyes with Michael.

He smiled, and I returned it. I knew that he felt bad about what had happened, and I knew that he thought it was his fault. I excused myself from the conversation I was in with Nicole and a bunch of cheerleaders, and I walked over to Michael. He watched me walk slowly over to him, as my legs still felt weird when I walked.

"Hey." He said softly as I came up to him.

"Hey."

"I guess you caught me watching you, huh?" He asked, and I smiled.

"I'm glad I did."

"What's that supposed to mean?" He gave me a confused look, and I just rolled my eyes playfully.

"Well, you told me I wasn't pretty, so I'm not sure why you're looking at me anyway." I said the words slowly, so as not to hurt his feelings.

"Lola, I told you I was sorry about that. I wish I hadn't said it, I didn't mean it."

"You told me I wasn't pretty enough, Michael. I don't know if I can ever forgive you for that."

"Are you blaming me for what happened to you?" He asked, not to be rude, but just out of curiosity.

"No, I'm not. My time in the hospital gave me time to think about my life, Michael. I've…come to realize that I don't think I want to be with you anymore." I sighed as I said this. I hadn't thought it would be so hard to say it, but it was.

"Lola…I…"

"Don't say anything. Maybe someday we could be friends again, but right now, all I want is to be free. I need space, Mike. I just want to be able to figure out what I want in my life."

"Of course." He muttered, looking at the floor.

"I'm sorry." I said, turning to walk away.

He grabbed my shoulder, spinning me around to face him again. He leaned in and kissed my cheek, and then pulled back.

"I love you, Lola. Don't you ever forget that. If you ever change your mind, you know where to find me."

With that, he turned and walked away, leaving me standing there. To anyone else, it would've looked like I'd just gotten dumped, but really, I had dumped him. I felt bad about it slightly, as I turned and walked over to Nicole and Dana, but later I started to realize something. I don't need a boyfriend to be who I am, I just need myself.

---

**(Zoey's Point of View)**

It's been four months since the Lola got out of the hospital, and boy have things changed. Let me tell you something, life is not as easy as everyone thinks it is. Most people think us kids have it easy, but really, being a teenager isn't all that it's cracked up to be. I mean, don't get me wrong, I loved being free, but now I'm starting to see that the older I get, the more things that become important.

Take Nicole for example. She and James have managed to become pretty good friends, and they talk on the phone a lot. Nicole has changed her ways so much since everything happened with James. She's not boy-crazy anymore, and she most definitely doesn't take anything for granted. She lives every day just by the moment, and doesn't make plans. She just does whatever, and tries not to worry.

Nicole has had guys ask her out since the breakup with James, but she's turned them all down. She says she doesn't need a guy right now, and all she needs right now is to live her life for herself, and not for anyone else.

An example of living life for yourself is Lola, who in four months has managed to change her whole life around. She stopped with the puking, and she's actually eating again. She and Michael stayed friends, but I know she doesn't want anything in life to tie her down. She finally let go of her acting dream, and is now working towards setting herself up to go to college to become a doctor.

Dana and Logan are still going strong, and I'm proud to say that he proposed to her. He actually got down on one knee right in the cafeteria and asked her to marry him. She agreed, but told him it had to wait until she finished college. They have their bad days, but mostly, they are the perfect couple.

It's amazing how much Dana has changed Logan, and he can actually have a conversation with someone with bragging now. Dana told Logan that he needed to prove that he was able to be a good person if he wanted her to marry him, and he jumped right on that.

I'm really happy for all of my friends, but deep down, I wish I could say my life is going smoothly too. However, it isn't. I'm five months pregnant with the baby of a guy I don't like. I hate the looks I get from people, but mostly I hate the fact that people have been calling me a slut. The whispers I could deal with, the stares were alright, but being called a slut isn't something I can live with.

Logan, Chase, and Michael stick up for me all the time, and Logan actually got into a fight with a guy who called me a whore. As for Chase and I, we're been doing pretty good. I'd like to say we're the perfect couple everyone always hoped for, but we aren't. We fight a lot, mostly about the baby.

Chase thinks I should tell James about the baby, but I really don't want to. I wish I could just change the baby to Chase's, but the truth is, I haven't slept with Chase. It's not that I don't want to, don't get me wrong, because I really do love him, but he doesn't think that's the way to go.

I've learned two things since I found out I was pregnant, and those things have become a big part of my life. The first is to never let someone tell you you're not good enough, because you are. If someone tells you that, that means they're the ones that aren't good enough. The other thing I've learned is not to let anyone get to you, and to always believe in yourself.

At the point I'm at now, I can't go anywhere without getting head shakes or whispered about, and I've learned to accept that. I'm sure some people think I'm crazy saying something like that, but you just have to let it go and move on. I've learned that you can't let the little things bring you down, because in the end, they don't really matter.

Being pregnant has showed me who my real friends are, and I'm grateful for that. It showed me that I have friends, like Chase, Michael, and Logan, who'll do just about anything for me. It's also showed me that I have friends that will be there for me no matter what happens, just like Nicole, Lola, and Dana. I've found friends in other places too, in places I've never expected.

I'm not sure what life will bring me, but at this point, I'm ready for anything.

**AN: FINISHED! How was it? Did you guys think I rushed the ending, or was it okay? I was going to try to drag it into another chapter, but I feel that this was a good place to end it. If anyone would like to see a sequel one day, please tell me in a review, and also what'd you like to see happen or be talked about in the sequel. If a lot of people want one, I might just make one. Please review!**

**-Breanna.**


End file.
